Saying Good Bye
by Arava Shieru
Summary: A fate between the green and the purple, between the bright sun and the cold ocean. They meet, they separated. And, soon, one of them will regret.


Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Sengoku Basara, jadi kalo ada salah-salah tolong dimaklumin ya~ *nunduk sedalem-dalemnya* (_ _)

Nah, langsung dibaca aja deh XD

* * *

><p><strong>Saying Good Bye<strong>

**A Sengoku Basara fanfiction**

**Sengoku Basara © Capcom**

* * *

><p><em>Aku terlahir bersama lautan,<em>

_Bersama birunya air yang menenangkan,_

_Meskipun kegelapan tak henti menghampiriku,_

_Aku tetap bisa maju,_

_Karena kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingku,_

_Telah lenyap karena munculnya sang matahari,_

_Yang hangat,_

_Yang menyinari seluruh hari-hariku,_

* * *

><p>Angin musim dingin baru saja berlalu. Bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah lautan biru. Ombak-ombak menari dengan agresif menyambut musim yang baru, musim semi yang menenangkan hati. Perlahan ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Deru nafasnya terdengar jelas diantara heningnya suasana. Ia mencoba mendengar suara-suara dari luar sana yang bercampur jadi satu, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan yang dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas. Melodi angin dan kicauan burung, serta suara ombak yang bertubrukan dengan karang beradu, dengan pelan menggetarkan gendang telinga Chosokabe Motochika yang tengah dibaluti oleh perasaan aneh selama hari itu berlangsung.<p>

Ia hanya berdiri diam di ujung kapalnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri, disiramkan sinar mentari yang hangat sambil mencium aroma musim semi yang semakin dekat, hingga telah sampai di depan kedua matanya.

"_Aniki_!"

Lamunannya sekejap terpecah ketika ia mendengar salah satu anak buahnya memanggilnya. Ia tersentak kaget, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasang wajah biasa seakan tak ada apapun yang sedang membebaninya. Wajah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut tampak panik. Keringat terlihat mengucur deras dari pori-pori di seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat, memberikan imajinasi yang semakin luas bagi Motochika untuk menerka apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Alhasil, sebuah nama yang disebutkan oleh pemuda bernama Shinnosuke tersebut membuatnya sangat terkejut. Motochika membelalakkan mata, sungguh tak bisa sekaligus tak ingin mempercayai apa yang telinganya dengar saat itu. "Mouri..." Sekonyong-konyong emosi amarahnya bergejolak, memompa darah ke wajahnya, membuatnya tampak sangat merah. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar dapat berpikir lebih dingin. Ia mulai memanggil nama rivalnya itu berulang kali, membuatnya semakin kesal dan kesal sampai akhirnya kemarahannya memuncak di ujung kepalanya.

"Mouri.."

Ia menggeretakkan gigi, geram.

"Mouri... Kau..."

Otaknya kacau, berbagai pikiran tercampur rata di sana.

"Keparat kau, Mouri!"

* * *

><p><em>Aku terlahir bersama matahari,<em>

_Bersama cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan,_

_Terbakar oleh api dusta dan kebencian,_

_Aku tetap bisa berdiri di sini,_

_Meski terkadang aku lepas kendali,_

_Meninggalkan pengorbanan tanpa arti,_

_Namun akan ada ombak lautan,_

_Yang dingin, menghujam jiwa,_

_Yang menyejukkan hari-hariku,_

* * *

><p>Wajahnya tampak puas ketika ia memandang jauh ke arah langit. Matahari bersinar tanpa ragu, menyilaukan namun memberikan rasa nyaman kepada pemuda itu. Musim semi telah ia temui sepenuhnya, dengan mentari yang bersinar cerah juga lenyapnya angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang, menyakitkan. Ia tak tersenyum, paling tidak ada sedikit—sangat sedikit sirat kebahagiaan yang ada di matanya, menunjukkan secara samar apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.<p>

Ia tengah berdiri di balkon kapalnya, sendirian.

Meskipun beribu awak anak buahnya sedang bersenang-senang di dalam.

Minum sake, berpesta pora, bercengkrama dengan ceria.

_Mereka telah menang, begitu juga dengan dirinya yang kesepian._

Sedikitpun tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi lekuk bibirnya. Ia tetap diam, hanya menatap kosong, berharap ada seseorang _lagi _diluar sana menyadari bahwa dirinya ada, berdiri dengan tegak dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki. Lagi. Ya, tentu saja.

Seorang lagi selain sang _iblis_ yang menguasai pulau Shikoku, rival abadinya.

"Aku menang, telah menang," batinnya, masih tetap diam memegang _ring blade _yang ada di genggamannya. Satu-satunya hal yang menemaninya. Hanya dialah yang terus ada di saat ia kesepian, disaat ia terserang oleh rasa takut dan disaat ia menatap puas dengan kemenangan yang ia raih. Namun hal itu tidaklah mengubah apapun. Seluruh dunianya masih sama seperti dulu, tak bergeser sedikitpun, satu jengkal pun—oh tidak, satu millimeter pun tidak. Ia tetap sama.

Kebahagiaan terus silih berganti berhenti di depan bola matanya berwujud cahaya, seperti matahari. Terasa hangat, seperti matahari. Juga akan dengan cepat pergi, namun akan cepat muncul kembali seperti matahari. Serumit bagian-bagian bumi yang ada di alam semesta, sulit dimengerti dan takkan mudah terganti. Seluruh kemenangan yang telah ada di genggaman tangannya sama sekali tak memberikan arti apa-apa baginya. Dan pada akhirnya semua akan menyadari bahwa ia tak bahagia. Hanya sekedar merasa puas dan pada akhirnya perasaan itu akan pergi juga, kembali meninggalkan tubuh itu di kedalaman jurang tak berdasar, sendiri tertelan kegelapan.

Rasanya sesak.

Perih.

Seperti ada sebuah panah menancap langsung ke dada.

Lalu menembus ke punggung, berlalu, melayang jauh.

Perasaan itu menggigit, mengoyak.

_Sambil membunuhnya perlahan._

* * *

><p>"Mouri Motonari,"<p>

Bajak laut dengan penutup mata yang membaluti mata kirinya itu menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tajam. Meskipun hanya menggunakan satu bola mata violetnya ia sungguh dapat memproyeksikan lekuk tubuh serta wajah rival nya dengan jelas. Langsung dari matanya, menuju ke saraf otaknya yang paling dalam.

"Chosokabe Motochika,"

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam sebuah _ring blade_ raksasa—juga tak mau kalah menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia berdiri dengan sopan, biasa seperti layaknya seorang raja, seorang daimyou sejati. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama, mengingat sudah beberapa minggu akhir ini mereka tak bertemu. Dan pertemuan kali ini bisa dibilang merupakan pertemuan yang sama sekali tak terduga, dilatari oleh sang dewi musim semi lewat dengan anggun, bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah, simbol kedamaian. Sayangnya kedamaian itu harus diawali dengan peperangan antara dua klan, sang iblis Shikoku dan anak matahari Aki, saling berlawanan _namun mempunyai kesamaan berarti._

"Keparat!" Motonari tak merespon ketika rival abadinya itu melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya. Tatapannya masih lurus. Tiada yang tahu apa arti sirat cahaya yang terpantul dari bola matanya. Tiada yang tahu hal apa yang tengah ada di pikirannya, dan juga tiada tahu apa yang tengah mengisi hatinya saat itu. Tiada yang tahu, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan juga mentari yang bersinar dengan berani.

Motonari mulai membuka sepasang bibirnya yang terkatup, mencoba bicara.

"...hidup," seketika ia menunduk, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang diliputi awan hitam.

"Apa tujuan hidupmu?"

Motochika berdiri terkaku. Wajahnya seketika pucat.

"Apa?" ia mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap melayangkannya tanpa ragu ke wajah mulus Motonari. Namun tiada ekspresi yang tergambar di atas wajahnya. Ia hanya diam dan terus menunduk, seakan mencari sebuah jawaban yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, bajingan," lagi-lagi Motochika dibuat geram olehnya. Ia melangkah maju, dengan perlahan, namun pasti. Ia membuang ludah, ke laut biru yang suci, dan ludah itu pun akan segera ditelan oleh air, menyusup ke dalam pasir putih dan menghilang, lenyap tanpa sisa. Rantai jangkar yang ia bawa terdengar jelas mengetuk gendang telinga Motonari yang semakin lama semakin terbebani. Terbebani? Oleh apa?

Motonari mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, berhadapan dengan rival abadinya itu.

_The Demon of the Western Seas._

Julukan yang tidak pantas bagi seorang bajak laut berpikiran pendek.

Dan gelar itupun dengan segera akan lenyap di hadapannya.

Motonari memutar senjatanya dengan cepat, membuat kedua tangannya dapat dengan pas memegang kedua sisi _ring blade _tersebut. Ia menatap Motochika, _lagi._ Tersirat sebuah perasaan yang tampak jelas di kedua bola matanya. Menantang, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh general berpakaian serba hijau tersebut.

Mereka berdua melangkah maju dengan perlahan.

Dekat, semakin dekat.

Dan benturan senjata pun mulai terdengar.

Gemericik bunga-bunga api yang indah _dan panas_, mulai terasa. Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah. Diantara suara gemuruh kapal yang membahana, diantara suara tembakan meriam yang mengudara, serta diantara teriakkan-teriakkan beribu manusia yang menggetarkan dataran tersebut saat itu, sebuah suara lirih terdengar. Ringkih. Sesungguhnya hatinya sudah terluka dalam, tertancap sebuah pisau transparan yang terasah tajam. Hatinya menjerit, berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Hanya matahari yang bersinar dan lautan samudra yang membentang mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><em>The Land of Oushuu<em>

"A-apa?"

Ia menatap bawahan setianya itu dengan rasa tak percaya. Seakan menelan sebuah biji besar, ia tersedak ketika tengah menikmati teh hijaunya. "Kau serius?" ujarnya mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sungguh tenang, rileks ditemani semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan dan bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan, seketika berubah menjadi tegang. Air mukanya berubah menjadi pucat, bibirnya bergetar dan sebuah sekat penahan membuatnya enggan untuk bicara lebih.

Kojurou, pria yang kelihatannya berumur 30-an yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan tuannya itu, Date Masamune, hanya diam. Ia hanya mengangguk sedikit, mengiyakan pertanyaan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya. Masamune segera berdiri, refleks ia melangkah maju mendekati Kojurou dengan langkah kaki yang bergetar. Kata-kata yang belum beberapa lama lalu dilontarkan oleh Kojurou masih terngiang di bagian terdalam telinganya. Otaknya masih berusaha keras untuk mengerti makna sebenarnya dari kata-kata tersebut. Laporan perang memang sudah sering diterima oleh daimyou satu ini, namun...

Laporan satu ini terasa sungguh aneh.

Bukan berarti ini mengenai Sanada.

Tapi, entah mengapa sangat mengena di hatinya.

Mungkin karena ia takut, takut sekali.

_Takut kehilangan rivalnya yang berharga._

"Kojurou," akhirnya ia angkat bicara. Wajahnya terlihat muram, awan hitam seakan terlihat menyelimuti permukaan kepalanya. Setengah menutup, satu matanya memandang jauh ke luar sana. Ia berpikir, berpikir keras. Apa nanti dirinya akan mengalami hal itu juga? Oh, jangan sampai, batinnya. "Kojurou," panggilnya sekali lagi, memastikan mata kanannya itu mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas. "Ulangi perkataanmu tadi,"

Kojurou merespon singkat. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, merasa berat hati untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Ia tahu Masamune sudah jelas-jelas mendengar satu demi satu kata-kata itu, bahkan ia yakin pikirannya terbebani oleh mereka. Namun, mau tak mau, ia pun kembali membuka sepasang bibir keringnya. "Mouri Motonari dari Aki—"

Kembali, ia tertahan. Masamune menggeretakkan gigi geriginya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"—gugur,"

Sang _dokuganryu _termenung, berharap.

Ia berharap takkan mendengar kabar Sanada mati ditangannya.

* * *

><p>"...ri,"<p>

"...Mouri,"

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Aku masih hidup, batinnya. Oh, sungguh menenangkan.

Pandangannya kabur, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, seperti terbakar, tapi bukan oleh sang matahari yang tengah menyinari bumi, melainkan sebuah perasaan panas yang tak menyenangkan, yang membuat ia ingin bangun dari tempatnya terbaring. Ia dapat merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi saat itu, terasa hangat. Sayangnya, kehangatan tersebut harus tersapu bersih oleh rasa panas yang masih terus menyengat tubuhnya.

Telinganya dapat menangkap suara desiran ombak yang menabrak karang. Gelombang yang sangat besar. Burung-burung camar terbang kesana kemari, mencari mangsa, mencari ikan yang dapat mengenyangkan perut mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, apa yang mereka inginkan untuk mereka miliki. Namun, betapa malangnya beberapa camar yang tersantap ikan yang lebih besar. Itu pasti batas hidup mereka setelah mereka mendapatkan kemenangan menangkap ikan. Sungguh malang.

Matanya setengah menutup, setidaknya ia masih punya kekuatan untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Aroma darah yang amis menyengat dapat ia baui, tercampur dengan aroma lautan yang khas. Ia menggerakkan lehernya, menengok ke arah kanan.

"Kau disana..."

Matanya menangkap sosok seorang bajak laut. Bajak laut mana lagi kalau bukan Chosokabe Motochika, penguasa pulau Shikoku. Meskipun pandangannya semakin lama semakin memburam, ia masih dapat menerka bagaimana wajah Motochika saat itu. Apakah ia sedang mengerutkan dahi karena kelelahan, atau bisa saja ia malah tersenyum, berkeinginan menertawakan dirinya yang tengah terbaring di atas kapal, sekarat.

Ternyata ia sedang menatap langit.

Sang matahari sungguh terlihat bercahaya dan mengagumkan, membuat ia ingin terus menatapnya sepanjang hari. Namun, pasti akan terlalu silau bukan? Tidak ada lekuk senyuman tergores di sepasang bibirnya. Hanya sebuah garis tipis, lurus, datar. Entah apa yang sorot matanya pancarkan saat itu.

"Mouri,"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan lembut merayap melalui telinga Motonari. Ia terdiam. Tiada siapapun di sana, hanya mereka. Mereka berdua. Kedua belah pihak yang berselisih, dan bersaing sampai dewa kematian menjemput salah satu dari mereka. Yang tersisa setelah itu hanyalah debu, arang dari meriam, dan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja, seakan memang kematian begitu mudah ditemui.

"Sudah selesai,"

"Begitu..." Mouri menjawab singkat. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah, dan untuk berbicara saja baginya terasa sungguh sulit. Ia yakin ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah yang membuat syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuhnya ikut melemah. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan lumpuh, dan akhirnya mati.

"Aku gagal melenyapkan gelarmu..." lanjutnya.

Ia menatap Motochika dengan pandangan penuh makna.

Motochika menghentikan aktifitasnya memandang langit dan membalas tatapan Motonari dengan sangat lembut. Bagaikan sebuah kapas yang mendarat di atas danau, sang danau akan menariknya ke dasar, tenggelam. Motonari pun ikut tenggelam di dalam suasana itu, dalam, sangat dalam. Pikirannya mulai terputar balik, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia sudah alami sepanjang hidupnya. Dan salah satunya, disaat ia bisa menikmati saat-saat paling berharga ketika ia beranjak dewasa, menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Tujuan hidup.

Ia baru sadar, ia telah gagal. Karena sebentar lagi hidupnya berakhir.

"Hentikan," Motochika mulai berujar. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Motonari, dan ia tahu bahwa hal itu sungguh membuat batinnya teriris. Ia sedang bingung, terikat tali-tali kegalauan yang menjeratnya, seperti jaring laba-laba. Di sisi lain ia ingin mengalahkan sang rival, namun...

Mengapa ia tak ingin Motonari mati?

"Aku marah," ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku marah padamu dan aku benci padamu," Motochika menguatkan diri untuk berdiri ditopang kedua kaki-kaki kekarnya. Aku seorang iblis, batinnya. Dan seorang iblis sama sekali tak punya belas kasihan, tidak punya rasa takut, terutama ketika berhadapan dengan saingan terberatnya. Bukankah itu benar? Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah membiarkan perasaan tak jelas itu masuk ke jiwanya, membuatnya goyah.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui," Motonari masih terdiam, menunggu orang yang telah ada di hadapannya, duduk secara asal-asalan tepat di depannya, yang tengah berpikir dengan kerasnya menyelesaikan kata-kata yang sudah ia mulai. Ia mulai bisa merasakan saat-saat dewa kematian mulai memutuskan helai demi helai benang kehidupan miliknya.

"Aku hidup bertahun-tahun demi menemukan tujuan hidup,"

Kondisi Motonari pun semakin melemah.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu bagaimana jelasnya. Meskipun begitu..." ia telah membiarkan keraguan memasuki setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tahu aku hidup untuk melawanmu, Mouri... Jangan pergi," diri sang iblis tak dapat ia kuasai lagi. Gejolak emosilah yang telah berhasil mengambil alih jiwanya. Ia tak dapat menahannya. Air matanya tumpah, seluruh hidupnya kini serasa kacau. Motochika terisak. Ia kehilangan dirinya sebagai seorang daimyou. Motochika sama sekali tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan tersebut. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Sekarang apa?

"Aku di sini! Ayo lawan aku lagi! Aku hidup sampai sekarang, aku tumbuh sekuat sekarang itu karena aku telah ditakdirkan untuk melawanmu! Aku adalah rival abadimu, abadi! Kita akan terus bersaing hingga nanti! Sampai kapan pun kau tetap harus menjadi sainganku! Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo bicara! Aku tak ingin melihat sosokmu yang lemah begini!" Ia meraih tangan Motonari secepat mungkin dan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin. Satu tangannya meninju badan kapal, membuat emosinya semakin naik.

Motonari merasa terkejut, meski tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ekspresinya saat itu. Matanya terbelalak lemah, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia menatap Motochika dengan aneh. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa musuhnya itu akan berbuat sampai sedemikian rupa. Hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa Motonari, ia membalas seluruh perkataan Motochika.

"Aku adalah anak matahari, dan kau berada tepat di bawahku, sang raja laut," suaranya terdengar parau. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sang dewa kematian akan memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan kalimat yang telah ia rangkai dengan sulit di akhir hidupnya. Yang telah ia rangkai dengan sebegitu indah hanya untuk rivalnya yang berharga.

"Disaat aku terbakar, airmu akan memberiku kesejukkan. Disaat kau terombang-ambing di tengah samudra, cahayaku akan memberimu petunjuk. Itu adalah takdir yang membentang di depan mata kita," ia terbatuk. Darah segar terlempar keluar dari mulutnya.

Giliran Motochika-lah yang diam. Ia termenung, mendengarkan. Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia sungguh menginginkan Motonari yang tegas. Ia memimpikan sosoknya yang tegar, kata-katanya yang pedas dan menusuk hati serta kelakuan licik yang sering ia tujukan padanya. Ia merindukan itu semua. Sayangnya semua yang ia mau hanyalah sesirat bayangan yang tak akan bisa ia raih.

"Ada kalanya airmu yang sedingin es melumpuhkan api yang membakar, Chosokabe. Jika ada kesempatan, cahayaku juga dapat mengeringkan lautmu. Namun… Inilah waktu dimana kau melumpuhkanku," semakin berat beban yang harus dirinya tanggung. Motochika menahan air mata ketika Motonari hendak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi sekuat mungkin. Ia menutup matanya, menunduk, menahan kuatnya rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Maaf telah menyerang daerahmu,"

Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka sekejap berubah, mencair.

"Maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat,"

Motochika menarik tubuh kecil Motonari ke dalam lengannya. Ia memeluk Motonari dengan kuat berharap nyawa malang itu takkan berpisah dengan tubuh kasarnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata violetnya.

"Jangan pergi, Mouri. Jangan!" Motochika berteriak dengan keras. Isak tangisnya bisa terdengar diantara suara bergema yang ia ciptakan. Motonari terdiam. Ia tak kuat untuk berbicara lagi. Bukan karena ia kehabisan tenaga atau apa. Namun... Semakin banyak kalimat yang ia ucapkan, semakin perih juga yang bisa ia rasakan. Ia mulai bisa merasakan buih-buih hangat yang memenuhi pinggiran kelopak matanya.

Dirinya ikut menangis.

Tangan lemah Motonari meraih tubuh Motochika, ia membalas pelukannya.

"Jika nanti aku terlahir kembali, aku berjanji akan ada di sampingmu," ucap Motonari, ringkih

Motochika mulai sadar bahwa mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. Sekali lagi, sayangnya ia baru menyadari hal itu setelah segala hal telah terjadi, lewat begitu saja di hadapannya. Diantara beribu perselisihan yang dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas bersama Motonari, ternyata masih ada kesamaan yang bahkan bisa mengubah dunia mereka, kedua dunia yang berbeda.

Dan apa kesamaan itu?

Sesungguhnya mereka berdua telah menemukan tujuan hidup mereka.

Motochika lahir untuk melawan Motonari dan begitulah sebaliknya.

Tuhan telah menyusun serpihan puzzle ini di atas sebuah papan yang bernama alam semesta. Takdir telah mengikat erat keduanya, terpaut satu sama lain. Mereka bertemu, mereka berpisah. Dan, sesegera mungkin, salah satu dari mereka akan menyesal.

"Sepertinya kematian telah tak sabar menemuiku," gumam Motonari. Semakin lama, genggaman tangannya merenggang, tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membalas pelukan orang yang tengah memeluknya itu. Ia pun telah lelah menangis, itu sebabnya yang ia lakukan hanya menatap langit, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang menenangkannya untuk terakhir kali menyapu air matanya, menghujam wajahnya.

Motochika telah tahu bahwa sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha, Motonari akan pergi, dengan segera. Ia mencium aroma rambut Motonari. Harum. Meskipun keharumannya itu telah melebur dengan aroma darah yang menyengat. Darah Motonari.

"Akulah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini," Motochika kembali merasa sedih.

Beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam membisu. Di sisi lain, Motonari merasa bahagia karena ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan seseorang di detik yang tersisa di dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia pun tak ingin lama-lama berada di keadaan seperti itu. Ia tak ingin semakin merasa sedih, ia tak ingin membuat Motochika sedih. Tapi, karena apa? Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku,"

Dan ketenangan abadi pun merasuk ke dalam ruhnya.

Motochika berharap dapat melihat sorot mata bercahaya milik Motonari untuk terakhir kalinya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Sayang sekali, Tuhan berkata lain.

"Mo-mouri?"

Motochika tertahan. Ruang udara di sekelilingnya terasa sempit, bahkan sulit baginya untuk bernafas.

"Jangan bercanda," ia menatap wajah sang rival. Tangan kanannya menyapu bercak-bercak darah di atas permukaan bibir lembut Motonari. Lalu, beralih ke bawah, menyentuh sebuah senyuman yang terpaut jelas di bibirnya. Motonari sudah tenang, itulah yang ditunjukkan oleh senyuman tersebut, perasaan puas. Meskipun begitu, tetaplah sang iblis Shikoku berberat hati. Melihat orang yang di hadapannya berhadapan langsung dengan kematian, menembus batas antara hidup dan mati. Merasakan betapa perih perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk tak diingat. Ia ingin menganggap semua yang ia alami ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Sudah terlanjur.

"Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?" keheningan kembali menyusup diantara kesedihan yang mendalam. Sunyi, sepi. Deburan ombak pun tak sekuat yang tadi, seakan tahu bahwa ada sebuah jiwa yang terluka. Bertoleransi, sang ombak berhenti, turut berduka.

"Kau begitu berharga, aku lupa hal sepenting itu,"

Motochika menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang bermandikan darah itu.

"Bangun, kumohon,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika kau kembali, aku rela mengalah,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Jadi, kau mau kan berdiri lagi di hadapanku? Kau mau kan memberikan hasrat bertarungku kembali ke dalam jiwa ini?"

_Kutahu kau tak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya, jadi..._

"Kumohon, kumohon, Mouri,"

_Yang hanya bisa kuucapkan hanya satu..._

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu,"

_Selamat jalan._

Sang iblis hanya bisa meratapi kepergian satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi jalannya.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika sang waktu tak lagi berbaik hati,<em>

_Dunia pun terasa sepi,_

_Jika engkau terlanjur pergi,_

_Hanya jiwa ini yang bisa meratapi,_

_Oh, kumohon jangan kau pergi,_

_Temani aku disini,_

_Jadi..._

_Maukah kau kembali?_

* * *

><p>"Ah, lihat! Bayi anda sudah lahir, Motochika-sama!"<p>

Ia tak berkutik, hanya menatap wajah istrinya yang bermandikan keringat. Ia mengerutkan dahi selang beberapa menit. Nana, sang istri dari _The Demon of Western Seas_ hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak keempatnya lahir dengan sehat, dengan selamat. Ia lalu mengenggam tangan suami tercintanya, berharap akan mendapat respon yang jelas. "Wajahnya manis, ya?" tanyanya.

Motochika pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang bayi yang tengah menangis, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya membuatnya ingin meraih, menggendong bayi tersebut. Dan ia pun mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Ada sesuatu di wajah bayi itu. Sesuatu yang aneh, namun familiar. Tiba-tiba saja Motochika ingat kejadian waktu _itu_, dimana ia meneteskan air mata karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.

"Ayah, itu adikku, ya?"

Anak sulung Motochika, Nobuchika menarik-narik pakaian ayahnya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya. Matanya berbinar, khas seorang anak yang penasaran akan sesuatu. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum, masih memandang lekat-lekat lekuk wajah sang bayi yang baru lahir itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia pun menutup kedua matanya, merasa yakin atas apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Morichika," ia berujar, membuat Nana mengulum senyum, setengah terkejut. "Aku ingin memberinya nama Morichika. Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

_Ia akan menjadi pemimpin yang bijak kelak, seperti sang matahari yang pernah kutemui._

Motochika mengecup pipi Morichika sampai akhirnya bayi itu tertawa. Bajak laut itu hanya bisa ikut tertawa, merasa bahagia. Memori yang sudah lama terpendam kembali lagi untuk menjemputnya, memberinya kenangan manis yang terasa pahit.

"Tapi, jangan jadi licik seperti dia, ya," bisiknya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan menunggu,<em>

_Meskipun terhalang oleh waktu,_

_Kutakkan pernah ragu,_

_Sampai nanti kita bertemu,_

_Ya, sampai nanti..._

* * *

><p>Yaah, hanya segitu saja yang bisa saya suguhkan kepada anda-anda sekalian (_ _) *soksopan<p>

Makasih yang udah baca, reviewnya boleh dong :3


End file.
